<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Thoughts Are Bad? by Sanderssidesoneshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524983">Bad Thoughts Are Bad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots'>Sanderssidesoneshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Young Thomas, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad thoughts is told he is bad and that that’s bad. But Thomas is bad, not all the time, but he isn’t as good as the others think. If only he could say it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emile &amp; Logan &amp; Patton &amp; Remus &amp; Roman &amp; Virgil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [104]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Thoughts Are Bad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like my oneshots and want a sequel, check out my Tumblr by the same name as my ao3 (with - between each word) and if you want one of the stories to continue, send an ask and I will!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why won’t you listen to me? I’m a side too!”</p><p>Bad thoughts screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone turned to him, but they looked mad except for his brother, he looked away</p><p>“You hurt Thomas, Bad Thoughts. Bad thoughts are bad, and Thomas isn’t bad!”</p><p><em> But that’s not true! </em> Bad Thoughts tried to say, but his hand came up and stopped him.</p><p><em> Lying? You too? </em> </p><p>Where was Learning?</p><p>Not there</p><p>Bad. He was bad.</p><p>And he was Thomas.</p><p>Thomas hated him.</p><p>Hated… himself.</p><p>Paradoxical.</p><p>As Remus shrieked, something in him broke.</p><p>An insane grin spread on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my oneshots and want a sequel, check out my Tumblr by the same name as my ao3 (with - between each word) and if you want one of the stories to continue, send an ask and I will!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>